


贤

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	贤

“贤，镜头再往上一点。”

他停下动作，睁开眼睛看着手机屏幕。

本宫大辅毛刺刺的脑袋几乎要冲出来，只有一双眼睛，囧囧有神地看着他。

这使他不由自主地吞了一口口水，伸进裤子里的手颤抖地握成拳头。

“信号不好吗？”

那边的人自顾自地晃了晃镜头，终于能够看全的脸却糊成一片。

“不，我能够听见。”

“啊那就好，”本宫大辅的声线中夹带着隐约燥起来的兴奋，“我快要看不到你了。”

 本宫大辅一直在看他。看着他做那种事情。

契机想不起来了，等反应过来的时候已经恍惚地做了起来。

仍旧相隔两地的高中生活，不知何时开始的视频聊天。起先都是一些日常的话题，烦恼或是分享趣事，变化来得措手不及，关系也突飞猛进，甚至到了这样的地步。

也不是什么大不了的事情，他这么安慰自己，反正平时也偶尔会做做。

耳机里发出呲呲呲的空气声，在他犹豫与自我安慰的时候，本宫大辅却没有再发出任何声音。或许明白他能够走到这一步实属不易，那份不知不觉中成型的成熟与温柔，让他鼻子有些酸。

“现在呢？”

视频右上方那个小小的长方形中，他看到自己有些狼狈与隐忍的脸。上半身缩起来，领口往一边垮，露出本宫大辅说过性感的锁骨来。

“好了好了。”

接下来继续吧。此后的小段沉默仿佛在向他传达这样一个信息。

他小心翼翼地将手放回刚才的地方——略微昂头的两腿之间。比起最初时这里显得湿润了许多，不再毫无气力，摆出一副随时都能够蓬勃的姿态。

他深呼吸一口气，手指蜷成一个弧度，从顶端套进去，开始以一个刚好的力道缓慢地摩擦。即使动作细微，被单里的摩擦声也在寂静的夜里显得明目张胆。他难耐地眨了几下眼睛，忍过第一波难以言说的快感，干脆闭上了。

“怎么了？”

那边本宫大辅正在担心地发问，他却因为自己刚才那声有些明显的喘息而红了脸。

手里的东西越来越粗壮，他捏住不再动，以便能够装作无事发生。

“没事……”

“那就好。”

本宫大辅回答道，然后欲言又止了。

电脑还没关，微弱的蓝光无法照亮整个卧室。但是他的影子——蜷缩在被窝里，映在墙上的影子，仿佛被投射在镜子中一般，反射出他内心的动摇与羞耻。

现在就停下来吧。

他这么告诉自己，现在就对本宫大辅说他要睡觉了，然后像是往常那样压抑住还好没有到必须得解决的程度的欲望，就这样睡过去。

“那个，本宫君——”

“贤，把镜头换成后置吧。”

他的想法还没说出口，本宫大辅就抢先了一步。

“诶？”

“……不行吗？”

耳机里的声音充满疑惑，还有猛然察觉到自己似乎有些过分的悔意。

“啊，那个……那就算——”

“没关系的。”

他沉住气，抽出右手点击了一下镜头转换的图标，立刻地，他所能够看到的一切全然展现在了本宫大辅面前。

蓝色的光非常暧昧，没办法看到所有，但也不至于什么都看不到。他腿的形状很明显，包括张开的弧度，还有放在被窝里的右手凸起的高度。甚至，比完全看个仔细更令人遐想。

耳机里本宫大辅的呼吸突然滞了一下，他刚想问是否信号又出问题，那边那个眨巴着眼睛的人吞吐地提出了下一个指示。

“被子掀开……可以吗？”

他在镜头里，那个八分之一的方框中，亲眼看到自己用腿登开了被子。整个过程本宫大辅一言不发，表情虽然有些严肃，眉头却微微然地皱起了。

即使不再有对话，他也明白接下来应该做什么。

睡裤本来就松，要再度把手放进去是很容易的事情。轻薄棉质感的布料将手的形状描廓得十分恰到好处。

只是看脸的话，他还能够假装自己毫无所感。然而现在，他的一举一动都被本宫大辅尽收眼底，无处可逃的境地增添了他的紧迫感和羞耻感。

他的腿支起来，一边膝盖抵在墙上，一边靠着床沿。手上下地移动，这不是堂而皇之的展示，但是腿间随着手上动作的一凸一凹却无言地向本宫大辅告知了他的行为。包括控制不住而左右摆动或是伸曲不定的腿，以及某一阵突然急促的呼吸……他的身体正在诚实的告诉观者他所有的感受。

这份感觉来的比平时凶猛快速，平躺着的情况下他甚至有些招架不住。当腰不由自主地向上抬起时，一阵来自身体深处的压迫感，由于无处可逃堆积在他手中那个唯一的出口，令他倒吸了一口气。

他下意识去看本宫大辅的表情，看到一张意外认真的脸。憋着气，目瞪口呆。

“本宫君？”

被叫到名字的人不说话，连眼睛也极其缓慢才眨一下。虽然省去了面对面的尴尬，该有的羞赧却一点也不会少。一旦对方没有反应了，他就会开始紧张。

是否自己某个不经意的举动令本宫大辅讶异并且……觉得恶心了呢？他不免有些担忧。

“刚才……”似乎被他叫醒了，本宫大辅犹豫了一下，“刚才你……是不是……”

是少见的吞吐与迟疑，本宫大辅抓耳挠腮，如同不知道怎么组织语言一般，好半天都没把话说完。

“刚才？”

他的那里稍微舒缓了些，不再有刚才几欲冲撞而出的急迫。但他没有将手拿开，只是动作轻缓地用指腹有一下没一下地轻刮，隔着内裤用手指感受越来越明显的形状。

“哎呀就是！——”本宫大辅把眼睛一闭，“刚才舒服吗？”

寄侥幸于刚才那一声明显节奏不对的呼吸，没有被本宫大辅听见是多么不现实的事情，直到这一刻他才明白。耳机的话筒就在嘴边，想必他的哪怕一丝一毫的声音，都被完全听到了。

想到这里他将腿收拢了些，点头回复，又突然想到对方并看不到他的动作，才声线颤着回说‘嗯’。

本宫大辅舔了舔嘴角，“那是什么样的感觉？”

“你问我是什么样的感觉……”

他正认真思考，却突然觉得自己似乎被玩弄了。

“本宫君你不可能不知道的吧？”

察觉到他语气中些许埋怨的意味，本宫大辅立刻嘿嘿打着圆场说，“我只是想听你说出来。”

喜欢究竟具有多么巨大的力量呢？

它好像无所不能，无处不在，无坚不摧。

只要是那个人说的话，每一句都无法自控地去实践，也每一句都恰到好处地钻进心里，是毒药，也是解药。

他明显感觉到下腹收缩了一下，似乎不绷紧身体，下一秒就会倾数而出。于是他只好绷紧脚尖，连刚才尚有裕余的手指也不得不停了下来。

“我……”他发觉自己口干舌燥，“我说不清楚，但并不是讨厌的感觉。轻飘飘的……身体像是，快要飞起来，又像是被掏空了，渴望着……”

‘被填满’是他用极小的声音说出来的。他知道不管是他还是本宫大辅都能够听得一清二楚，却仍旧这样做，仿佛凭此他能够稍有安慰，好不那么困难地接受自己的改变。

本宫大辅被口水呛到，咳了好几声，乱糟糟的头发尖戳着屏幕。等到抬起头，他看见的仍是那双有神的眼睛，却变得有点不一样了。

它决绝而坚定，清澈又混沌。

“贤，把裤子脱掉吧？”

本宫大辅似乎在询问他的意见。  
他抬高的身体沉了下来，砸在床上的时候才发现自己的腰已经有些酸痛了。事到如今他也不再去想要找个合适的时机停下来。

这样的时机是不存在的，打从一开始就。

他不想让本宫大辅失望。

正如本宫大辅认为这一次尝试对他来讲是极不易的事情一样，他在内心里也珍惜着提出这个要求的本宫大辅。

往前一步或许是深渊，但是后退一步，他怕再也不会有前进的那一天了。

“贤？”

本宫大辅有些焦急担忧的声音从耳机里透出来，他把耳机重新戴上，回说我正在脱。

这句话后他捕捉到了一声惊叹，拿起手机时他看到本宫大辅的脸，瞪大的眼睛中透露出惊讶，在镜头中看到他脱了裤子光溜溜的腿时，又立刻不好意思地将眼神移开了。

那里，完全站起来了。他一眼望过去，都能够透过被撑起的缝隙看到那丛黑色。

他马上将视线挪开了，但忍不住想去看本宫大辅的表情。

接下来本宫大辅的表情变得很难以捕捉，一会儿看他，一会儿又觉得这样不妥地看向别处。

“贤你的……”仿佛一时间找不到适合的词语，清了清嗓子的本宫大辅抓着鬓角的头发说，“真厉害啊……”

他差点拿不稳手机，在同时也察觉到，从顶端渗出来的液体，因为本宫大辅这句含糊不清，但他又确实明白意思的话，迅速沾湿了他下半身最后的防御。在光线不强的情况下，被打湿的地方正泛着光。

他的手在狭窄的空间中无法完全释放开，手指一直蜷曲着，手腕酸痛，每一次上下来回都如同被约束着。也因为如此，他的动作不得不做得够大，这样一来，当手腕上抬时他的胯骨就会明目张胆地显露出来，连同他以为在阴暗环境下看不见的耻毛。

“现在摸摸顶端，”本宫大辅说话带上鼻音，“湿了吗？”

“早就……”

他极小声地回答。

根本不用看也能够感觉到，分泌的液体一次次撞击在布料上的同一个地方，连拉拽出透明的线他都能够清晰可感。以及声音，虽然微弱却确实能够听到。

当粗糙的指腹按压上顶点那个开口时，他忍不住想要摩擦。于是他用其余手指将柱身扶住，食指开始时而匀速地画圆，时而指尖浅浅地埋入那个吐露出粘稠液体的孔穴。

这种感觉很平时完全不一样。

草草了事，或是做到一半就放弃的他，从未有过此刻这份汹涌而来的强烈快感。他不曾有过仔细多样的自慰经历，但是稚嫩生涩的手法因为磕磕绊绊更叠加了刺激感，也增长了高潮之前的时间。他很累，右手麻痹，双腿由于分开又承受着全身重量的原因也酸痛不堪。

他的呼吸时不时会停滞一会儿，又堆积着前赴后继。每当这时候，他都会忍不住睁开一只眼睛，去偷看本宫大辅的表情。一旦看到那对瞳孔因此而收放，他就会浑身颤抖，紧绷得如同快要抽筋一样。

但多少因为无法完全施展而除了增添身体的疲惫程度，始终不能够憋着一口气攀至顶点。

或许他的声音多少显得有些痛苦，本宫大辅略有所动，半是商量半是建议地说，“拿出来也可以的哦。”

他久没有说话，躺在床上直喘气。呼吸声他自己听来都羞耻难耐，不知传进本宫大辅耳朵里又究竟会是怎样。

时间已经不晚了，客厅里还有微弱的电视声。偶尔会传来音频很低的对话声，仿佛怕吵到他而刻意压低了声音。

而他却在做这样的事情。

想到这里他不免有些内疚。

“贤，你还在吗？”

本宫大辅的声音有些急切，哪怕他的影像仍旧在屏幕中。

他看到他的下半身。

两条生长发育期过分细长的腿，不见阳光因此很白。浅色纯棉底裤某一处颜色略深，下面是高高的隆起。平坦的腹部还在不规律地起伏，不仅是耳朵，脸也很烫。

“本宫君不会因此而讨厌我吗？”

“讨厌？”本宫大辅不明所以，“可是我为什么要讨厌你啊？”

“因为我……”他闭上眼睛，“在你面前做这种事情。”

本宫大辅没有立即说话。他的内心动摇着，眼珠即使被眼皮保护着也仍旧颤个不休。可气的是，即使是在这样担心受怕的情况下，他处于高潮临界点的欲望也一点没有消退的痕迹。这令他感到耻辱。

“最初是我让你做这种事的，”本宫大辅一字一句地讲，“所以就算应该被厌恶，也是我才对。”

说话的人现在是什么表情呢？他既想看，又怀有畏惧。

而当他终于睁开眼睛，他发现本宫大辅的眼神没有改变过。从始至终，总是认真地看着他，最多有过好奇，其中也掺杂了情欲，但那之中确实没有他害怕看到的那一种。

厌恶。

对于在自己面前做这种事情的他，对于想到自己的脸就会快感剧增的他，本宫大辅没有厌恶过。

他很感激，同时也越发亢奋，颤抖着手将比往常还要精神的那一根拿出来。透明的丝线划出一道不算明显的弧度，然后他的手掌感觉到了清晰的脉络，就像是他身体的这一部分突然具有了自我意识，哪怕是极轻的摩擦，也迫不及待地膨胀、再膨胀。

“很可爱……”

他自己都未曾仔细看过的东西，此刻却全然裸露在了本宫大辅眼前。仍旧被布料包裹住的两个小球拼命想要挤出来，恰好堆在打湿的那块，呈现出两个均匀整齐排列的圆弧。黑色的耻毛看上去乱而硬，交缠在一起。在它们的簇拥下，他手里的那个器官笔直挺立。

‘这个模样只给本宫大辅一人看过’的想法多少让他赋予了眼下正在做的事情一些好的定义。

“不要……说这种话…………”

已经控制不住声线的颤抖，他甚至掩盖不住字句之间的语气词。呼吸与自控他似乎只能够二选一，声音如同被挤出喉咙，到最后只剩下无力的呜咽的气音。

“可是我说的实话啊。”

本宫大辅委屈地辩解，声音充满诱惑，恍惚地传进他耳机中。

他浑身的毛发都竖了起来，分明只是极其单一的动作。但是本宫大辅在看他，光是想到这一点，他就快要自控不能。睁一只眼闭一只眼，本宫大辅上下滚动的喉结色情到极致，甚至有一次他看到舌尖扫过嘴唇。‘发出声音也没关系’偏还被这么引诱着，他咬住嘴唇抑制了几秒，最后仍旧是顺了本宫大辅的心意。

本宫大辅愣了两秒，随后发出意味不明的愉悦低笑。他没有多余的手去阻止自己发出声音，但至少记得后怕地去看门有没有锁上，客厅里发出的任何一点细小声音，都可以令他布满细小汗粒的后颈更加芒刺在背。

在狭窄的床上他拼命地想要舒展得更开一些，下意识地将腿伸出床外，关节卡在床沿上。腰抬高到再多一毫米都无法承受的地步，手也由自控转为机械地运动。粘腻的液体顺着流进掌心，过于润滑的情况下他只能够加大握拳的力度，却因此将零散分布的快感集中在了一起。

“贤，我想看你的脸。”

本宫大辅在他自顾不暇的情况下提出了这个要求，他想发出疑问，话出口时听上去更像充满诱惑的低喘。

于是本宫大辅又再说了一遍。他勉强睁开眼睛，拿开右手准备去转换镜头。

然而他看到自己的手指和手掌有反光，稍微弯曲一下还能够听到粘液被压缩又扩展开去的声音。

他用指关节按下了图标，在镜头中看到表情恍惚的自己。眼睛半虚而迷离，脸颊在阴暗的环境下泛着依稀可见的潮红。嘴唇由于刚才咬过而有牙齿的印记。衣服垮到手臂的地方，左胸大半裸露在外，乳首在睡衣下浅浅地凸了起来。

本宫大辅目不转睛，过分认真的凝视以及难以承受的快感令他不得不闭上眼睛全神贯注。他的脑海里充满了本宫大辅。本宫大辅的眼睛，本宫大辅的表情以及那些刚刚说过的话。它们都是极其普通平常的东西，但是他却凭此高潮了。

躺在床上平复了片刻之后，睁开眼睛的他却没有看到本宫大辅。

“本宫君？”

他疑惑地呼喊，好一会儿之后才得到回复。

“我在。”

本宫大辅回答道，呼吸的声音越来越粗，夹带着他能够感知到的情欲，透过耳机传来。


End file.
